Forever & Eternity
by warrior4life 44
Summary: The story of Bella & Edward begin all the way back in the early 1900s. Bella and Edward knew each other before he was turned and everything was going perfect until the Spanish Influenza hit. When Carlisle changed Edward, Bella was left alone. Soon after something happened. Read on to find out if their love survive as they stumble upon each other. PLEASE READ FIRST FANFIC! THANKS Xx
1. 1918

**Hi everyone so this is my first ever story so I hope you guys like it! Anyway I just had an idea and it just blossomed lol**

**Anyway guys I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in the chapter because I don't have a beta. So if any of you wanna ya know help out PM me if you want to beta it! Thanks lovelies, xx**

* * *

**1918**

**EPOV**

I watched as my parents take their last breaths lying on the hospital beds along with countless others in the large room and doctors tending to patients when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on the family soft hand knowing exactly who it was. My love. My Bella.

Isabella Swan, Bella if you may, was the only women I had ever loved in my life, except my delightful mother of course. She had lavishing mahogany colored hair with deep, brown eyes that can go one forever. She was pale as a sheet of paper and was beyond beautiful. Her skin was as soft as rose petals and she smelled like fresh strawberries and freesia. She was the most carefree, selfless person I ever knew and she was the one and only person to ever hold my heart.

"Edward, love, I must go to visit my father now. The doctor said they don't have much longer, no more than a day or two," she explained half-heartedly.

"Of course, I understand, go to your father, love," I spoke as I attempted to smile but I'm sure it came out as a grimace.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, when Elizabeth wakes up send her my love," she said as she looked at my mother close to lifeless body.

"I will," I smiled a small but appreciative smile.

"I will see you tomorrow, Edward. I love you," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I replied and watched as she touched my mother's hand and left to see her ailing father.

Bella was always such a great person and was extremely close to my mother and looked up to her since her mother died giving birth to Bella. And my mother loved Bella just as much in return and they were quite close to one another. That was a plus when I knew I loved Bella, my mother would make goodies and have me deliver them to the Swans' who live a few houses away from us and I've always thought of Bella as beautiful so when I grew to know her I eventually fell in love. My mother was the first to know, every time she spoke of Bella my face would light up and then she would always give me a smile that said she knew exactly what I felt. Finally one day my mother gave me the confidence I needed to ask Bella to have dinner with me and she said yes. Ever since that day I was the happiest man alive. After two months of seeing each other the Spanish Influenza hit. Immediately my father, Edward Sr. got sick and my mother never left his side. A few days ago he had finally passed away and I knew my mother wasn't far away; she couldn't live without her love.

"Edward," I heard the faint voice of my mother.

"Mother," I answered, taking her hand in mine.

"Edward, darling, you cannot be here you will get sick my son," my mother stressed. I knew she would say that, she was a self-sacrificing person and I loved my dear mother for it.

"Mother, I will not leave your side, I can't," I answered truthfully.

"Edward you must be with Bella, not your dying old mother. I'm sure she needs you," she murmured.

"Bella just left here a few minutes ago. She went to her father, the doctor said he doesn't have much time left, and she said to send you her love," I retorted knowing Bella wouldn't want me to leave.

My mother signed and looked at me deep in the eyes, as I looked back into the same deep green eyes as mine. She looked lost in her thoughts as she finally spoke, "Edward I know you love Bella, and you wish to make her your wife someday, here," she said as she pulled out her wedding ring that which my father gave to her. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold — delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamond. It was beautiful but I couldn't take this, it belongs to my mother.

"Mother, I can't, that's yours-," I started but she cut me off and placed it in the palm of my hand.

"Edward, nonsense, I want you to have this and give this to your beautiful wife to be. Giving her this, it will have a piece of your father and me in your life. You would always have my blessing on your relationship with this ring and I want this," Mother objected. "Now go and find the love of your life and make her yours forever."

I looked at my mother for a long minute and got buried in my thoughts. I loved Isabella, and I did hope one day to make her my wife but I never thought it would be in this situation. I suppose it was as good time as any because my love grew for her day after day, hour after hour and minute after minute. My mother gave me an approving look and smile and told me to go and I did I went out to find Bella.

I reached where I knew Charles; Bella's father would be and walked towards them. I saw that Charles was awake and I knew I had to do this right.

"Bella, love may I speak to your father for a minute?" I asked her with a slight smile. She nodded and went out of the room.

"Edward, what can I do for you?" Charles low sound escaped his throat.

"Mr. Swan, I wanted to ask for your blessing," I paused to look at him and then continued, "I would like to ask Bella for her hand in marriage."

I looked at him and he smiled a faint but joyful smile. "Of course Edward, if anyone were to take my dear Isabella's hand in marriage I would want it to be you, I know you would take care of her and be nothing but a gentleman."

"Thank you Mr. Swan. It is such an honor to hear such great words. Thank you," I exclaimed in the biggest smile I've had in months. "I must go now." He nodded in understanding.

I walked out the room and saw Bella down the corridor, sitting on a white plastic chair.

"Bella!" I called out and motioned for her to follow me. She came over and we walked together out of the hospital.

"Where are we going Edward?" she asked confused more than ever.

"Somewhere special," I smiled. After a few minutes of walking into the forest next to the hospital she realized where I was taking her. To our meadow, the most beautiful place.

"Why are we here, Edward?" she questioned as her eyebrows knitted together while she surveyed the circular clearing with purple and pink wildflowers growing everywhere.

I got down on one knee when she wasn't looking and spoke, "Isabella Marie Swan," I said as she looked at me with utter shock. "I love you more than life itself, more than anything and anyone. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

She still had the shock and unbelievable look on her face and a tear spilled from her eye. "Yes. Edward, I love you, yes I would love to be your wife," she cried.

I slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly as we kissed passionately. The kiss was mesmerizing, like nothing I've ever experienced, full of passion, love and hope.

"I love you, I'll love you forever and ever," I declared as we pulled apart.

"I was hoping for that," she smiled, "I will love you for eternity and beyond."

In that moment, I felt nothing but love and happiness. I felt complete and whole for once.

"We should get back," I stated, looking up to the sky, "it's getting quite dark."

She nodded and we headed towards the hospital. We walked in silence, comfortable silence while holding hands once the hospital came into view. We parted ways and she went to her father to share the wonderful news as I went to my mother. Just before I reached the room I started coughing and felt sick. Then Doctor Cullen, my mother's doctor saw me and came to my assistance.

"Edward, take a seat. How are you feeling?" he rushed taking me to the closest empty bed.

I coughed again and it broke out into a whole fit and my body started to feel weak and my head felt as if it was spinning in circles very fast.

"Weak and dizzy," I admitted between coughs.

"Oh Edward it seems as if you're infected with the disease," he confessed.

I was stunned at the news. Of course I knew the risk of getting contained with the disease, it was contagious but I never thought I would get it. I didn't want to have it. I couldn't have it. I couldn't die to this malicious thing. I had Isabella to live for. I couldn't die, she didn't have anyone else.

"What? No," I whispered in realization. "I can't leave my Bella now."

Even though I knew I was whispering and Dr. Cullen was all the way across the room with medicine in his hands coming my way, he seemed to have heard me and gave me a sympathy look.

"What about my mother?" I asked looking across the room where my mother laid sleeping in the bed next to mine.

"She's alive, but I don't think she have much longer again Edward. I'm sorry," he said as he gave me a remedy to take. I hesitated but took it in hope to get better.

I signed as my felt my eyelids turned heavy and slipped into sleep after I heard Dr. Cullen say, "You must rest Edward."

**BPOV**

My life seems to be full of joy and sadness. Edward, my love, my life had proposed to me, asking me to be his wife. I all seem surreal to be honest. I have always thought of Edward in my future but I never thought it would happen now. It was as good time as any, right?

Yes. It didn't matter if it happened last month, next month, or ever in 100 years. I would always say yes, no matter what. Because he was Edward Anthony Masen, the love of my life and center of my universe.

He was the man I loved for as long as I have known. He was beautiful inside and out with soft bronze-copper hair much like his mothers and piercing emerald color eyes again much like his mothers, other than that he was an image of his father, Edward Sr. who had passed away not more than a week ago. His mother, Elizabeth was lying on death's bed. Elizabeth was much like a mother to me since my mother died giving birth to me. She always helps my father and I whenever she can. Edward Sr. and my father we practically best friends who knew each other since birth till death. Our families were close but Edward and I were closer. We were in love and no one could've been happier than our parents.

When Edward asked for my hand in marriage I was stunned and shocked but mostly I was made the happiest woman in the world at just 16 years old and my future husband 17. We were still quite young but I didn't care, I loved him.

I walked into my father's room and saw him talking to his doctor, Dr. Stevens. As I entered they had finished talking and Dr. Stevens greeted me and left.

"How are you feeling father?" I asked sitting down on the chair beside his bed.

"I'm hanging on there, Bells," he let out. "So did Edward.." he trailed off.

I smiled; of course Edward asked my father's permission. He was rather a great gentleman. "Yes," I smiled and showed him my hand.

"That's Elizabeth Mason's ring," he gasped lowly. I looked at it and then the reorganization hit me. I've seen this exact ring of Elizabeth's finger countless times. I was speechless; Edward gave me his ailing mother's ring given to her by his father. "Bells I'm happy for you and Edward. I know you're both going to have an amazing life together and an amazing future."

"Thank you father," I smiled and took his hand. "You should rest."

He nodded and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep I got up and decided to go to Edward and Elizabeth, last time I saw her she wasn't in a good shape. I reached Elizabeth's room and found no one sitting next to her empty bed but someone in the next bed lying beside her.

No. Not my Edward. He looked weak and was drained in sweat as his body looked as if it was giving up.

"No," I cried as I rushed to his side and took his hand in mine. "No."

He seems to have heard me because his eyes opened a little bit and he whispered my name.

"Edward, no," I cried again.

"Bella," his hoarse voice spoke. I never thought in a million years he would ever sound like this. "Don't cry my love," he soothed.

"This can't be happening," I managed to get out when a blond haired doctor whom I recognized as Dr. Cullen, Elizabeth's doctor, came in.

"Bella, you can't be here. You can get sick," he urged.

"I don't care," I let out and tears streamed down my face. Doctor Cullen soon left the room giving Edward and I some time alone for a bit.

"Bella go," Edward croaky voice spoke again. "Go love please, carry on with your life" he begged. "It's my one wish."

With that I was speechless yet again. His one wish, I could give this to Edward no matter how much it would hurt. "Please," his voice pleaded again. "I love you forever," were his last words to me.

"I love you for eternity," I whispered back.

Soon after the doctor came back and ushered me out to speak to me. Tears streaming down my face I left. I gave my dying fiancée his last wish.

"Bella I'm sorry. Elizabeth died early this morning and Edward is in a much worse shape than any of us expected. He has hours, no more than a day left in him," Dr. Cullen spoke the words I wish I would never hear. I felt numb. "You should go home and rest. You would have a less chance of getting the Influenza that way, it's what Edward would want." He was right, as much as I would hate to admit it. Edward would want me to rest but I didn't want to, I didn't want to go one without him but I had to, for Edward.

With that the doctor left and went into Edward's room and tended to him. I was left there not knowing what to do at all, I ran. I ran to our meadow and cried. I cried until there was no more tears left to cry. I stayed in our meadow all night, I didn't care that it was dark, I didn't care. I relived the moment he asked me to marry him over and over again in my head. I need to see him once more. Just one more time. I walked out of the meadow and to the hospital. In a rush I reached to his room but it was empty.

He was gone.

My love, my life, my fiancé, my Edward was gone.

Again I cried. I cried about my lost. My loss of love and my life because when he died I knew I died along with him. My Edward was no more.

I felt nothing, no emotions, nothing.

I didn't cry anymore because I was out of tears, I had no words because I was at lost for them.

"Bella," a voice called. I turned to see who it belonged to and saw Doctor Stevens. "Your father was asking for you."

"Of course, I shall see what he needs," I nodded and walked away from the empty room because that's what I was empty, I had nothing.

I walked down the familiar path and to my father's room. When he saw me he smiled but then the smile dropped to a frown when he looked at my face again.

"Bells what's wrong?" he choked out concern.

"He's gone," was all I said with no emotion.

"Who is-"he started but cut himself off when he figured it out. "Oh Bella," he cooed in his gravelly voice.

I said nothing, I just sat there. Hours after hours, days after days I sat there. My father seems to have got worse as he found out about Edward and Elizabeth. Soon after Dr. Stevens send me out of the room because of how bad he had gotten. About three days after Edward died the only other person in my life left me as well. My father died.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think in a REVIEW thanks! Tell me if you want something to happen, tell me what you think, anything! I just hope you guys like it! Cause if not I'll just take it down seeing it's my first try at writing so tell me what you think please. Bye lovelies thanks, xxx**


	2. 1 Year Later

**So here's another chapter..let me know what you think below in a review ;)**

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

**BPOV**

I kept true to Edward's last wish. I lived my life but without love and emotion. I stayed in the house and never did anything other than stare out the window hoping for the inevitable knowing it would never happen, for Edward to come up to the front door to deliver something from Elizabeth and to sneak off to our meadow like we did numerous times.

It was about midnight when I decided to go to our meadow. Doing things like this that put my life in danger brought me to see visions, hallucinations of my Edward, warning me of the danger I was putting myself into. But it was the only way, the only way I could see him again.

I reached our meadow and I suddenly felt a chill upon me as I saw a quick flash zoomed across in front of me. I searched the dark night to see what it was but saw nothing.

"Hello?" I called out, thinking it was someone out there.

No answer.

I was about to call out again when I felt a chill of someone breathing down my neck. I froze. I didn't know what to do, I was simply motionless.

"Mmm, I've never smelled blood as sweet as yours," a man voice hummed behind me.

I didn't know what to make of this. I didn't know what he meant by my 'blood'. What was this man?

"Hmm I might make it easier on you and have Alec turn off your senses," he suggested pointed to a boy about a year or two younger than I was. "Alec," he motioned. The boy smiled as black smoke came out of his hands and I expected the worse, but nothing happened.

Not a second later the man bit down on my neck. I screamed in pain and agony and he pulled away faster than a blink of an eye. I held my neck as I fell to the grown and saw the man with skin as white as powder and ruby colored eyes starting back at me with shock. After I stopped screaming in pain I slipped into a darkness.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was. I was a monster than hunted other monsters but I was far worse. I took their lives.

I watch as I saw what the man was thinking in the opera theater.

'Can't wait to get her alone then she will learn never to say no to me.'

That was one of his less inappropriate thoughts. He was planning on raping an innocent lady who had refused him and then he was going to murder the poor woman. I watch closely as the woman left the theater and the man followed. A few minutes after I followed the man and then just as he was about to go to her I pulled him into a dark ally and drained him life less. I left and went to my tiny apartment in the city of New York.

I remember how my life came to this. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle, the one who changed me into an immortal, a vampire, was my doctor. He told me he was lonely and was alone for all his years he needed a companion. I stayed with him for a few months and then he met his mate Esme. They were great people but I thought there was much for me out in the world. To be honest, I myself was heartbroken. When I saw what Carlisle and Esme had it reminded me much of my human life and about the love of my life that I had to leave behind. I don't really remember much. All I remember was my mother giving me her ring to give to another and I did. I gave it to the women I loved. I remember what she looked like she had long mahogany hair that flowed down her back and chocolate brown eyes that went on forever. I missed my love but I couldn't do anything about it. It was too risky to go back, she couldn't see me and I would just put her in danger because my thirst wasn't quite under control. So I left. I went as far away from Chicago as I can and ended up in New York City with Carlisle and Esme. We lived there but there were too many like us there so they went to Denali, Alaska. Carlisle had mentioned three sisters than he met a while go that lived like they do but I decided to stay in NYC. I attended late college courses at night and stayed indoors as much as possible so I wouldn't be easily recognized for what I was. Carlisle understood my decision and said to come to him for whatever I need, anytime I want, that I always had a home with him and Esme. Carlisle and Esme became much like parents to me over the year and I loved and respected them as such and they did me.

I didn't feel anything other than that. They were the only people I loved except my Bella. I lost her and I wanted to dwell and wallow in my hurt by myself.

* * *

**REVIEW lol! Thanks let me know what you think about this chapter. Xxx**


	3. 95 Years Later

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you think about it in a review! Special thanks to my beta !**

* * *

**95 Years Later**

**BPOV**

I watched as Chelsea, a member of the Volturi guard, lead a group of innocent, clueless humans to the throne room to feed the guard. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the leaders of our world, the world of immortals, they considered each other brothers but Aro was the leader out of the three. If I had to choose one word to describe him it would be: selfish. Why? You may ask, because he seeks for others who possessed abilities like me and most of the guard.

Aro had the ability to read every thought a person, except me of course, had with one simple touch. The reason he couldn't read my mind was because Elijah, a previous member of the guard who possessed the power of identifying others with gifts, explained it to me and everyone. It was that day in the meadow that he caught hint of it but wasn't sure until Alec tried to take my senses away, which might I add failed miserably, hence why I'm still here. Even though I'm grateful for everything I know today from my things I've learned in college to the technology, a small part of me still wished I had died that day.

Even though I don't remember much the pain of my human life was still there. I remembered a few things clearly, especially how I ended up with a ring on my ring finger.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday, not a day goes by that I don't think about my beloved Edward. A lot of things are fuzzy but there are some key events that I never forget, even if I wanted to, not that I would want to. Even though some memories were painful, I was glad I had them. It was the only thing I knew about love in my entire existence.

Throughout the years I've known the members of the Volturi for over 95 years and still I didn't feel anything towards any of them. The only person I have forged a friendship with was Elijah, even that was short lived when him and his mate, Carmen, decided to leave Italy and the Volturi a decade ago to live in Alaska with a coven that lived only on animal blood. Carmen said she met them a few decades ago and wanted to explore the world and other things. This had peeked my interest so I studied about it for a while and finally decided to follow a vegetarian diet, much to the discomfort to Aro.

According to him it was a problem for me because it wouldn't give me my maximum strength when needed. Of course Aro would think that way, filthy bastard. I argued that it was my choice and my choice only and even had a little fun with it and hinted that I would leave the guard if he didn't accept my way of life. It was funny to see him a little taken back at my outburst knowing that there was nothing he could have done about it. Reason being was that I was a very powerful and respected member of the guard. I also was a key to every mission they had sent out because I keep everyone safe even the malevolent Jane. Jane was Alec's twin and she possessed a gift that could make any vampire fall to the ground in pain and agony, with me as an exception. That always made her mad and I always ended up with a smug look.

A decade now I have survived with animal blood and still was never damaged like Aro said I would be and now I wanted to do something with my life. I hated being in the castle all day waiting to capture or kill others of my own kind. I hate doing it and I more wanted to explore the world. The only time I ever get to leave the castle walls is when I go out to hunt and when sent out on a mission and once when I took night classes at a nearby college. It was getting tiring and annoying not being about to live in the real world and I wanted to go and learn of new cultures and ways of life.

Once I gained the courage to go to the 'Masters' to talk about my departure I went to them.

I knocked on the door of the throne room and heard a faint 'come in.'

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed as a smile creep onto his face, whereas Marcus just looked bored and miserable and Caius looked pissy as per usual. I swear someone needed to introduce him to anger management.

"Aro," I greeted with a nod and smile.

"What can I help you with dearest?" he asked in a high voice.

"I wanted to inform you of my departure from the Volturi, Aro. I've decided to go to America and explore the new world. It seems like a lot has changed since I have last been there," I informed him as his smiled dropped and quickly turned into a frown.

'When will you leave us?" he questioned curiously.

"Tonight," I said. "My flight leaves at midnight."

"Such a shame," Aro frowned deeper and continued, "you are greatly appreciated, your services and loyalty, too. I assure you Isabella you will be missed, is there any way I can convince you?"

"Thank you and I'm sorry Aro I've made my mind up," I smiled.

"Well it was worth the try," he smiled. "Please do keep your car I know how much you love it. Oh and do keep your credit card too, it's the least we can do for your services."

"Aro it's much appreciated but I –" I started but immediately cut off by Aro.

"Please Isabella, I will ensure you have enough money for you to start living for a whole decade, it's the absolute least I can do," he urged.

"Thank you," I gave up knowing I wouldn't win. "Good bye." I said as I walked out.

I went for a long hunt after knowing that I would be in a plane filled with humans for at least 11 hours. I decided to start off where I left off, Chicago. After my hunt I packed a change of clothes and a few belongings in a half empty suitcase and got in my car and headed for the airport. I drove with Felix, another member of the guard, who gave me his word he would ship my car over to me.

I boarded my plane without complication and was quickly bored out of my mind. Tired of staring out the window, I pulled out my iPod and listened to the sweet, calming music of Debussy. I instantly lost myself in the music as I closed my eyes and let the music flow to my ears. After a few hours again I turned and stared out the window again and the pilot announced we were about to touch down. I exited the plane, grabbed my suitcase and went to the Porsche I rented for the mean time. I drove around and decided to settle for a hotel for a week while I decided what to do.

**95 Years Later**

**EPOV**

It's been 95 years. 95 years that I gave my heart away to the one true love of my entire existence and now here I am still wallowing at the loss of my heart. It's been 85 years since I joined Carlisle and Esme back and over the years there's been new additions to the family. First it was Rosalie Hale, Carlisle changed her in 1933 after finding her beaten and raped left for dead. From Carlisle's mind I found out that he meant for Rosalie and I to be together but we both didn't look at each other that way, my heart was elsewhere and hers wasn't found yet. After two years in 1935 Rosalie found Emmett while hunting, he was mauled by a bear and almost lifeless. She brought him home to Carlisle because she wasn't sure she could handle changing him herself. Emmett was much like a bear himself, well physically. He was very well built and muscular but was a prankster. He would always lighten the mood and find a joke somewhere no matter in what situation. Soon after Alice and Jasper found us, their story is rather interesting to say the least. She had no memory of her human past, the only thing she knew was one day she woke up a vampire. Alice has a special talent much like me. Instead of being able to read minds she is able to see the future. After she wandered around a while she had a vision of meeting Jasper. She knew she loved him before he knew and even before they met. Jasper on the other hand had a completely different story. He was a Major during the Civil War and was changed by a woman by the name of Maria. Maria formed a newborn army in Texas and made Jasper commander. Jasper grew to hate having to kill others because of his gift. Jasper was empathic, he could sense and change the emotions around him. Finally after he broke free and left Maria, he roamed around aimlessly with his friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. In 1948 he went to a diner where Alice was waiting for him and they quickly fell in love. Soon after they came to us as Alice had foreseen, once we all were formally introduced Alice didn't object and took my room. The room with the best view of the never ending forest, I was reluctant but got over it when I truly got to know her. Over the years, Alice and I grew closer, she was like a sister I never had, and Rosalie was a good sister when push comes to shove but she was Rosalie, self-centered and shallow. Unlike Rosalie and I, me and Alice understood each other.

We moved around a lot and were now residing in Forks, Washington. We've been here about half a century back and I've always liked it here so after we moved from London to Greece to France and then to Alaska we finally decided to move back. We decided to attend high school here and have been for about a year. Alice and I posed as juniors whereas Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie pretended to be seniors.

Today is September 13th. It's the day that I gave my mother's ring to Isabella Swan, the love of my existence. Every year I leave my family and go back to Chicago for a while. For the entire time I'm in Chicago, days sometimes even weeks, I let myself go and think about my Bella. I spend the day at our meadow just thinking, thinking of what could have been, thinking about the impossible. Over the years the others noticed my absence for the day but after years of asking they dropped it. They never bothered to ask anymore because every time they did I never answered truthfully, I just told them I was going to hunt but I knew they knew better. No one knew the importance of this day to me. Carlisle was the closest but he wasn't anywhere near the truth. He thought I always go home to Chicago because this was around the time he changed me but it wasn't the truth. I assured him it wasn't. The real reason was because this was the last day I felt complete, the last day I lived to love Bella. Carlisle knew that during my human life Bella was a lover but he thought it would be because of her. He always felt bad for changing me but I always assured him there was no reason to.

"When will you be back?" Alice interrupted my train of thought as she entered my room.

"I don't know," I truthfully said. I honestly didn't sometimes when I go I get so caught up in my thoughts I even forget to hunt sometimes.

"Edward," she signed. "I don't see you coming back and Edward you can't leave, not again."

"I won't Alice," I said. "I'll come back eventually."

"Are you ever going to tell me why it is you actually leave us every single time on this day?" she questioned with slight annoyance.

I looked away as she continued her rant through her thoughts.

'Edward seriously, why do you always feel so depressed and always moping around this time of the year? And yes Jasper told me about that and don't tell me you're going to hunt I know you're not, you're going to Chicago, I saw it. Everyone's worried about you and Jasper says that there's so much pain and depression he can rip his eyes out and it won't be as bad as how you're feeling. And suddenly Carlisle feels guilty. I know the reason you're like this isn't because of Carlisle and it isn't because he changed you. So what is it? I'm tired of you always feeling like this. I never bothered you all these years hoping you'll open up soon but you never do. You're my brother Edward and I don't like seeing you like this. No one does.'

"Alice I'm sorry but I can't. I'm sorry I don't talk about it but I have to go. I promise I actually do hunt!" I clarified.

Soon we were in a staring match and she wouldn't back down and neither would I. She saw it and finally gave up. "Fine, but come back soon, you have school," she huffed and walked out.

"And Alice please don't look in the future, please I want to be alone," I said and then I heard her sigh and then agreed in the mind.

After she left I packed a few changes of clothes and went to my Volvo and drove towards an empty parking lot where I usually leave my car and run to Chicago. In about half hour's timing I was standing in the circular view of mine and Bella's beautiful meadow. Instantly all the memories of my love came rushing back. From the moment I first met her, the moment I asked her to dinner, the moment we first discovered this sanctuary, the moment we first declared our love to each other and our last moment together in our beautiful meadow, when she agreed to marry me.

Nothing seems to have changed about the place, it looks just as it did on the last day Bella and I were here, simply breathtaking. I closed my eyes and let the memories overtake me as it came rushing back into my mind.

When night came I made my way to the Chicago streets. Finally I came across my destination, the street where I spent my childhood. I walked down the familiar path that had a thin coat of white snowflakes. I walked past my childhood home and listened to a happy, normal family having a game night. I made my way further down the street and stopped at a house I became fairly acquainted with. I smiled at the thought of my first time climbing up the few steps that led to the porch at the age of six.

**_*July 19th 1905*_**

_My mother held my hand as we walked towards the house._

"_Do you think she'll come?" I asked nervously._

_My mother and I were walking towards the Swans' house to invite Mr. Swan and his daughter Isabella who was around my age to my birthday party on the 20th of this month. My mother said it would be a good idea for me to be able to have playtime with some of the neighborhood children. When I heard the news that mother was letting me have a playdate with a group of children I was ecstatic._

_When we made our way towards the large brown door mother knocked three times and waited for the door to open._

"_Elizabeth!" Mr. Swan greeted with a smile. "Great you see you."_

"_Hello Charles," she countered. "Sorry for just dropping by without notice, Edward and I here wanted to personally invite Isabella for his seventh birthday. I thought it would be a good idea for some of the children from the neighborhood to come over and we'll have a picnic."_

"_That's a great idea. I'm sure Isabella would love to come, won't you Bella?" he asked as a little girl came to his side._

_She was beautiful with pale, white skin, big brown eyes and long, loose curls that reached mid-way of her back and was the same deep brown color of her chocolate colored eyes that went on forever._

"_Is this beautiful girl Isabella?" my mother asked._

"_Yes, Elizabeth, Edward meet my lovely little girl Isabella," Mr. Swan introduced. "Bella dear meet one of our neighbors and a dear friend of mine Elizabeth Masen and her son Edward."_

"_Isabella such a lovely name for a lovely girl," my mother said to the girl. "It's great to finally meet you love."_

"_Likewise Mrs. Masen, please call me Bella," Isabella spoke. Her voice was like bells chiming._

"_Hello, I'm Edward," I grinned and held my hand out._

"_I'm Bella," she smiled and took my hand and I leaned down and kissed her hand like a gentleman my mother raised me to be._

_Bella giggled and blushed a light, scarlet color and looked away while and mother and Mr. Swan chuckled at my gesture._

_After the adults exchanged a few words we left and went on towards the next house._

I walked away from the house and went to the nearest hotel and checked in. When I checked in I freshened up and showered. I pulp down on the bed and tried to relax. I went back to the meadow after half an hour and went back to what I was doing before I left, thinking. Today would've been Bella's 111th birthday and 95 years since I 'died', in other words when I was changed into an immortal.

I lost myself in thoughts and fantasies of the impossible, having a life with my Bella. Before I knew it, it was becoming afternoon again. Just as the sun set I went back to the hotel. For another day it went on like that and then I decided I needed to hunt. I went to a closest place I knew there would be no humans and went to hunt. I hunted the entire day and then made my way back to the hotel. I took a shower and went back to my bag and saw I had 100 missed calls from Alice and a voicemail. God Alice.

I pushed the button and listened to the voice mail. 'Edward you need to come home as soon as possible. We're having a family meeting and you need to get here. I know you want your time alone but this is extremely important. Come home when you get this.'

What could have happened? I looked at the screen again and saw that she left that message yesterday. I hurried and packed my bag and left. Once I reach the line of the forest and made sure I was far enough from view from any humans I ran. I ran towards Forks and in 30 minutes time I was in the parking lot where I had left my car. In about 10 minutes I was pulling up towards the family house. I walked in and everyone was out except Alice.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked when she made her way down the stairs.

"There seems to be a new vampire to Forks," she said.

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"Well, I didn't get much from my vision. I didn't even see their face, I only got a scent," she explained. "But all I can say is the vampire is going to buy a house on the other side of town later today. I assume it's a girl because I saw someone with long, brown hair entering the forest with speed only vampires acquires."

"Where are the others?" I questioned again.

"They went out to hunt. I stayed back waiting for you to show up. Do you have any idea how worried of us were when you didn't answer?" she snapped.

"Alice I was hunting and I left my phone in the hotel room so you can't really blame me," I defended.

"Whatever, so how are you feeling?" she probed curiously.

"I'm fine," I answered with a huff.

'No you're not Edward.'

"Yes I am," I argued stubbornly.

'Edward how long are you going to be like this? You need to get over this, whatever it is. It's not healthy.' she thought.

"Alice, drop it please," I beg. I really didn't want to talk about my feelings right now. I would seem vulnerable and weak. "Go hunt; you look like you haven't in a few weeks."

"But you'll leave again," she claimed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise, before the week ends," I promised.

"Fine," she sighed. "See you soon Edward."

I nodded and she left the house in less than 10 seconds. Instead of going back to Chicago I just ran. I ran north to nowhere in particular. I thought about what Alice said about me having to get over it. Alice didn't know the difficulty of that. She didn't know what it was for me to get over. It would be like telling her to get over Jasper, for Emmett to get over Rosalie and Carlisle to get over Esme, impossible. But she didn't know that. No one knew about the pain of losing the one person you love more than anything in the entire world.

Sometimes I wondered about how Bella's life probably went. She must have gotten married to a gentleman, had children, grandchildren, great grands, she must've had a normal, happy, human life. She probably even forgot about me over time and loved a man that would give her ever and anything she ever wanted. That's all I wanted for her, it was my last wish after all for her to carry on with her life without me. Even though I knew I told her to, even though I know she's gone I still couldn't help but miss her. I missed everything about her, her beautiful brown eyes that carried on forever and her long, wavy mahogany hair, her bright smile that would make me dizzy every time I saw it, holding her in my arms but mostly I missed her love more than anything.

I didn't know how long I must have been running but it looked as if it's been hours because I was now standing on top on the Rocky Mountains in Colorado just thinking.

**BPOV**

Once I settled I decided that I was going to try to find out more about myself. I spent days trying to figure out where I used to live, but I came up empty handed. Finally I found myself digging through Chicago's public records looking under the name Swan. After a few hours of a lot of digging I finally came across my father's name, CHARLES SWAN.

I looked into the file and it had information of his last known address and his death record, marriage record, etc. I was ecstatic of the newly found information; it was a great late birthday present. My birthday was yesterday and I remembered clearly because it was the day Edward died as well (A/N: WHICH WAS SEPTEMBER 14TH), and the day before my birthday was the 95th anniversary of the day Edward asked me to marry him. I tried to push all thoughts of that aside by occupying myself with work, trying to find anything new about myself that I didn't already knew.

According to the file my father was a commander in the United States Army and that was one of the reasons why he was even listed in public records. I silently thanked god for that.

I got into my silver Lamborghini Veneno, one of the three in the entire world. I sped towards the address I got from the records and in no time was in front of a faded white colored, two story house, surrounded by white picket fence and all. I walked towards the front door and knock. Here goes nothing, I thought.

Finally after three times knocking, a middle aged man opened the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if anyone lived here or have ever by the name of Swan?" I asked politely and gave my best smile.

"Uh um no I'm sorry, not that I know off," the man answered, clearing his throat.

"Did you just say 'Swan'?" a rough voice said from inside.

"Yeah pops, she did," the middle aged man replied to the voice.

"Let the person in," the gravelly voice said once again.

The man motioned for me to come in and I did. I looked around, taking in my surroundings and a hit of familiarity hit me. Then I noticed a very old man who seem to be extremely sick or in his late nineties or early hundreds.

"This is my great grandfather William Josh," the middle aged man who greeted me at the door introduced.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I smiled as he gestured for me to take a seat then he spoke.

"What would you like to know about the name 'Swan' young lady?"

"Well as know my last name is Swan and I have an assignment to do about my family history for one of my classes at the university and well everything I found led me here, the last known address of Charles Swan, my great-great grandfather, I guess I was hoping to find out anything and everything I can," I lied smoothly. Well it wasn't a complete lie I did want to know all I can about my past.

"Well young lady, I might help," William smiled and continued, "Before my father bought this house, the Swans lived here. A man and his daughter, there was always rumors while I was growing up about them. The most popular one was about Charles Swan's daughter, Isabella. From what I've heard her mother died when she was a baby and grew up with it just being her and her father but the neighbors were always good to them and helped out whenever and soon she fell in love with a Masen boy. Soon after the Influenza hit and it killed the boy's parents and her father. They were madly in love and well the boy got the disease and died. Isabella was devastated and no one has ever seen her like that. Rumor has it that she never left the house and the only one who saw her was her maid who cooked and cleaned for her. Soon about a year after Isabella ran away and was never found again."

I felt millions of emotions coming back from the past as I ran my finger over the ring that once belonged to Elizabeth Masen.

"Wow, you were alive all the way back then?" I asked dumbfound not knowing what to say.

"Yes, I was only a kid though, but sometimes I heard the adults talking about it. I heard that how much the town had loved them. It was saddening every time people spoke of them, such a heartbreaking story," he exclaimed in his throaty voice.

"Indeed, thank you so much for telling me, is there anything else that you know about them?" I asked curiously.

"Not much, I only remember the rumor I heard that they were to be married that's all I can really remember. I wish I could've been of more help," he frowned then his face lit up as he leaned from his spot on the couch to a small wooden table with a lamp on top and a narrow drawer. He opened the door and pulled something out.

"Here," he said while handing me a ring. "I remember I found this in my childhood room on nearby the window."

The ring was a shining platinum wedding band that glistened in the light. Then the memory came back to me. This was my father's ring. He gave it to me soon after Edward and I came back from out meadow the day he proposed, he said to, 'give only to the man I love.'

That was my plan but too soon the man I loved was taken from me.

"T-thank you," I finally let out, holding the ring in my hand. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Not a problem, it's rightfully yours anyway," William smiled.

"I'm forever grateful," I said, "I'm sorry I have to go, I have classes early in the morning and it's getting a bit late," I lied again.

He bid me goodbye and the best of luck on my assignment. As I reached my car I slipped the ring on a silver necklace I wore and drove off. I kept driving in not knowing where I was going and pulled up next to an abandoned building, which I recognized as the old hospital that my family and my love died in. I stepped out of the car and looked around when my eyes landed on the forest.

I started towards the woods hoping to find the beautiful place that was mine and Edward's meadow. Finally I reached the circular clearing that I became so acquainted with all my human years. The view was simply magnificent. Breathtaking, literally. I noticed when it became quite uncomfortable that I had indeed stop breathing and took a deep breath and inhaled the beautiful scent of the wild flowers than sprung to life around winter time. Then I caught something even sweeter. A scent that I didn't know but still seem like second nature to me.

The scent was faint, probably was fresh about a few days now no more than three. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed it. Being in part of the Volturi guard has its pros and cons. A pro being that over the years you learn how to track and knowing Demetri for as long as I did, I picked up a thing or two. I followed the sweet like honey-lilac and sun mixed together. The scent was intoxicating and simply the best scent I've ever smelt in all my years.

After about half an hour of running I came up to an empty parking lot. The person must have gotten in a car or something maybe. I decided to wander the city and soon found out that I was in Forks, Washington. It looked like a nice enough place. It was a dreary, rainy, small town with the population of about 3,500 people. I walked around and saw a house for sale. It wasn't anything too fancy or too low standard. It a perfect place to settle down, who knows maybe I might run into that intoxicating scent again.

I went back to Chicago and packed my stuff. While in Forks I met the owner of the house and bought the house immediately. I checked out of the hotel and went to Forks, this time with my car. I drove for hours and when I finally past the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' I got a lot of stares from people that I passed by. I needed to remind myself to go out and get a new car tomorrow, something less extravagant. Maybe I'll buy a Camaro I heard those cars drive smooth.

Finally I reached my new home and went inside. I unpacked my things and figured out what my story was. I decided that I would go to high school and then after that I'll leave and go to another town so the people won't notice my never aging appearance. Before I left Italy I learned how to forge documents so a believable story about why I have no parents was because I was emancipated. I thought I would go to Forks High School and enroll and then continue school until I finish and maybe even go to college after or visit the Denali clan in Alaska that Carmen and Elijah are staying with.

It was still mid-day so I went to Forks to enroll myself. I went to my car and drove to the small school that I saw before I exited the highway. It wasn't even that difficult to find at all. I reached the school and parked my car in the visitor's lot and went towards the front office.

"Hello how can I help you?" an older woman asked, she had small brown colored eyes with red hair and big glasses.

"I wanted to enroll for school here," I said.

"Oh well your parents needs to be here honey," she answered sweetly.

"Actually I'm emancipated," I informed her as I handed her the document to prove it. After examination she finally looked up.

"Oh, well then if you have the other documents that I'll need I can set you in right away," the old woman, who I realized name was Ms. Cope.

I handed her my papers from a manila envelope and waited for her to do whatever it was she was going.

"Okay you're all set for school bright and early tomorrow morning, just come here so I can give you your schedule and a map of the school," she cheered.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow," I said all while flashing her a bright, white smile and then she looked a little taken stunned for a minute, I had to chuckle at the on the inside. The effect we have on humans always ceased to amaze me.

I went home after and since I had a lot more time than expected I went to buy myself a less flashy car. I went to several car dealerships and came up with nothing finally I went to the one place where I knew I would find a car, Chevrolet. I've been in a cab all day because I wanted to buy the car and drive home today so I can go to school with it tomorrow.

"Hello how can I help you?" a salesman asked politely.

"I wanted to see the Camaros," I answered smiling.

"Well follow me," he smiled a bit too much for my liking but oh well.

I followed him and he showed me a bunch of different Camaros but finally stopped when he introduced a sleek black Fifth Generation Camaro. He started explaining to me about the car but I didn't need to know because I already knew it was a nice car. The Volturi had one back in Volterra, I may have driven it once or twice and it was a smooth ride, nothing like my lambo but smooth nonetheless.

"I'll take it," I said cutting him off throughout his explanation of the car.

He looked confused at first but then led me to fill out the paperwork and all the irrelevant things. After than the soonest he said I can get the car was on Wednesday, which was after tomorrow. I tried every method I knew to get it today but he said it was impossible, seeing that all the cars of that type is in the Seattle warehouse and would take a day to ship to the dealership. Finally I gave him a deadly death glare and he said I can have the car that was on display. I was relieved that I didn't have to go to other lengths to get the car today.

After I drove off in my new Camaro I went home and parked it in my garage next to my Lamborghini. It was now about 8 o'clock so I cleaned up and found that there was nothing to do. I watched a bit of television and read a book. After a while I went out to the woods to scout out the area.

I ran past the trees and jumped from branch to branch and saw a river that was about 100 feet deep and 30 feet wide. I jumped it and reached the ground and started to run at a normal pace again. Then something much like a wolf rammed into me sending me flying into a tree. My exact expression was ' .HELL.' but then I remember Aro telling me a story about werewolves our natural born enemies. They can take the shape of a man and a wolf.

The wolf growled at me and attacked again but I swerved out of the way not wanting to hurt it. Then two others came behind me and the biggest one with white-grey colored fur growled and the brownish one that I've been dodging attacks from stood back.

The greyish one gestured for me to stay when he ran off into the woods. It was about 5 minutes later when a rustle skin, well built, muscular man came out.

"Hello," I greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Hello, I'm Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack," he greeted back. "Why are you on our land?"

Way to get to the point. I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry I was just scooting out my surroundings. I didn't know there were shape shifters residing here," I answered truthfully.

"Are you a friend of the Cullens?" Sam asked again.

I wonder who the Cullens were…

"Actually, I don't. Who are they?" I questioned curiously. Another clan?

"The Cullens are a clan of vampires who lives in the area. You have to forgive Jacob here," he pointed to the brownish wolf that attacked me. "You see, we have a treaty with the Cullens, they're not allowed on our land and we can't attack them while on their side of the border line. And when you crossed the river you came into our reservation," he explained.

"All is forgiven; I didn't know there was a permanent coven in the area," I replied honestly.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but is there others with you or are you alone?" he asked.

"It's just me," I reassured.

"Well I'll escort you towards the border line so no one will attack you. And for your safety I would like to offer you the same treaty as the Cullens were offered. You stay on your side and we'll stay on ours as long as you don't hurt the humans," he presented.

"Well we have a deal, Mr. Uley," I held out my hand. For a few seconds he hesitated but accepted the formal gestured. He ran beside me towards the border line and we said our farewells and parted ways.

I went home and decided to go for a quick hunt before morning reaches. After a few elks I returned home around 3 in the morning and cleaned myself up. Finally after a few hours of reading some books it was time for school.

I decided that I should make a good impression today while trying not to draw too much attention towards me. I dressed in casual blue skinny jeans, grey high-low button down and a pair of Miu Miu Suede booties. For some reason I keep feeling as if something is going to happen. I didn't know if it was good or bad, I just hope I don't kill a human. I haven't been around them in a while but so far I was doing well all I could do was just hope.

When I pulled into the school's parking lot I got a lot of stares. Immediately I found a space near a red BMW Convertible that looked it good shape. I remember back in Italy when I got to drive one, it was a good ride but I still love my Italian sports cars more. When I stepped out of my Camaro almost everyone I saw have their jaws dropped and eyes wide as a baseball. I just chuckled to myself and went to the front office.

"Oh hi, Bella here's your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that all your teachers need to sign, and at the end of the day you need to drop it off for me," she smiled and handed me a few sheets of paper.

"Thank you," I nodded and walked out of the building and towards my first period class which was, English.

When I entered the room the entire class stared at me as I handed the teacher my slip and then a blond, baby faced boy came up to me.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton," he smiled. "You must be new to town cause I've never seen your pretty face around before, want me to show you around sometime?"

I swear men over the century got dumb and dumber and more and more ungentlemanly like. It's very rarely nowadays to find a perfect gentleman who opens the door, be polite and respectful. One of the things I hate about the twenty- first century, back in the twentieth century most men were nothing less than respectful. They were always well-mannered and never use cheesy pickup lines.

"No thank you," I replied nicely.

He opened his mouth again to say something but I shot him a glare that made him think twice. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the back of the classroom and sat in an empty seat. Suddenly I heard some people gasp and looked at me as if I had three heads.

"She's sitting in Emmett Cullen's seat," one boy whispered.

"Who does she think she is? No one and I mean NO ONE gets to sit in their seats," another girl mutter.

For about five minutes I had to deal with their stupid whispers and stares until two other students walked in. One was a tall, muscular bear of a man that looked like a serious weight lifter and the other looked like Tinkerbell herself except with more fashionable clothes and black, spiky hair. I could easily tell by their scents that they were the Cullens and I assume the big guy is Emmett, the one all these petty humans seem to fear. Then the little pixie ran up to me, human speed of course, and hugged me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen," she cheered as she pulled away. Wow was she always this energized? She was more hyper than the energizer bunny on crack!

"Hey, how do you know my name?" I asked. How the hell could she have known it? I never told anyone it here yet, except the teachers and Ms. Cope.

"I saw you coming, by the way we're going to be great friends," she screeched only for me to hear.

Once the big guy made his way over here and I actually got a good look at him, I saw why the humans would be afraid of him, paint him green and you have hulk himself. Even though Hulk is 'strong' I know this guy was 100x stronger. He kind of reminded me of Felix, a member of the guard who was literally big as a bear, but this guy was bigger, way bigger.

"This is Emmett," Alice informed.

Instantly he grinned a huge dimply grin and sent all the scariness about him away and looked much like a big teddy bear.

"Hey I'm Bella," I greeted him.

"Hey," he grinned and lifted me up in a bone crushing hug and spun me around. "For show," he laughed and set me down. "I heard the whispers."

The three of us just laughed out loud as we saw everyone's face. Their face composed of a mixture of shock, horror, amusement and more shock. It was quite entertaining to say the least. I had a feeling I was really going to get alone with these two. They sat in two empty seats beside me when the teacher walked in and then something hit me. What did Alice mean when she said she 'saw me coming'?

"Alice what did you mean when you said you saw me coming?" I asked in a low enough voice for one her and Emmett to hear.

"I have a gift, I can see the future," she explained. Wow a physic.

"Cool," I mused. I wonder if any of her family has any gifts, I guess I'll find out.

"Yeah and to answer your question, yes, my brother can read thoughts and my husband is an empathy. He can control and sense the emotions around him," she further explained. Hm, she must be a damn good physic. "What about you?"

"I'm a mental shield," I replied. Even I seem boring compared to this family.

"What do you mean a mental shield?" Emmett asked, I forgot he was even there.

"I can block myself and others from people with mental gifts," I responded.

"But how come I saw you?" Alice questioned curiously.

"Well my gift blocks others who have a defensive mental talent, for example you said your brother reads minds, he wouldn't be able to read my mind because his gift is a defensive skill, whereas yours isn't," I clarified.

The conversation went on like that for the rest of the period. The teacher even called on me because I wasn't paying attention to his stupid lecture, what he didn't know was that I was at least 10x smarted than him with decades of studying literature. Of course I answered the question with no hesitation and he was beyond shocked at me detailed answer which caused snickering from Alice and Emmett. Finally after a long hour of being stuck in the horrendous class I walked out with Emmett and Alice.

"Belly Bean you need to sit with us at lunch!" Emmett invited using the nickname he came up with not more than five minutes ago. Such a creative mind, that boy has.

"Thank you for the invitation Emmett but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Really Bells?" Alice asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't be, plus I want you to meet Jasper and Rosalie."

"Okay then I'll see you at lunch," I smiled and walked to my other class.

Two extremely long class period after it was time for lunch. Nothing was eventful really happened except the fact that Mike Newton keeps asking me out and I was getting kind of annoyed at politely declining. I also met Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, two of the snottiest girls at Forks High that I've met so far. They had high, nasally voices and fake, extremely fake hair with loads of makeup that cupcaked their faces. I didn't mean to sound rude but honestly that was the nicest way to put it. I met Angela Webber, she was a nice girl nothing like Lauren and Jessica, quite the opposite actually.

I was now walking to the lunchroom with Jessica and Lauren trailing behind me. Don't ask why, because I myself didn't know.

"So Bella, like are you like married or like engaged or something?" Jessica asked. How many times do these girls seriously have to say 'like' in a sentence?!

"Yeah, like totally that's like a really like really expensive looking ring with like so many diamonds and stuff," Lauren countered.

I stiffened and quickly composed myself. The reminder of Edward and the moment he proposed came rushing back into my head. I swallowed the venom that rose to my mouth and answered, "It was a gift."

My tone ended the conversation and I left the lunch line with a tray of disgusting things that humans called 'food'. People watched me as I made my way over to the table the Cullens were sitting with undying shock.

I sat down next between Alice and an empty seat when Alice introduced me to the other two who had joined her and Emmett.

"Bells this is Jasper Hale, my wonderful husband," she gestured to a young man who had more scars than you can count. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett but wasn't all bones either. He was lean with muscles in the defined areas with blond hair and similar golden but dark eyes. He nodded in acknowledgment and smiled. "And this is Rosalie Hale." Rosalie was beautiful beyond belief. She had long, blond hair and a body that would put any supermodel to shame.

"Guys this is Bella Swan," Alice presented and I nodded in welcoming.

"So Bella are you really a shield?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a mental shield," I chuckled.

"When Alice told me I was a bit unsure. I've never seen a shield quite like you," he explained deeper.

The lunch period went on with conversations about that and then it was time for the next class period. We parted ways when they invited me to their home to meet the rest of their family. Alice said her father of all purposes, Carlisle would be intrigued to meet. She was also mandated that I meet her brother and her mother who was as lovely as they came.

I had Biology next so I made my way towards the classroom and gave the teacher, Mr. Banner, my slip to sign. He placed me to sit at an empty lap table with just me seeing as there was no other seats available. He said my lab partner who was a 'Mr. Cullen' wasn't in today so I would have to do a lab alone. I assume 'Mr. Cullen' was Alice's infamous brother who I'm yet to meet.

Throughout the class I got glares from insanely jealous girls and boys who looked like they were about to drool like a baby. I swear haven't these people learned that it's rude to stare.

When the class ended I went to the gym, the class I hated the most like most vampires. It went by quickly seeing as that I don't need to dress out because it was my first day. When I exited the locker room after school Alice was waiting for me already. She ushered me towards the office to drop my slip off and told me to follow the BMW that I parked next to, to their house and so I did.

**EPOV**

Before Alice went to school this morning she called, demanding that I came home instantly. She said we'll be having a guest at the house this afternoon, who I assume was the new vampire in town. She didn't give me much information to go on but I had a feeling it was. So after she hung up I went back home.

Around lunchtime when I entered the house it was practically empty. Rose, Alice, Jasper and Em were probably in school, Carlisle I'm sure was at the hospital and Esme was probably outside tending to her garden or visiting a friend. I went out to check but saw no one so I decided to go for a hunt.

About 30 minutes into hunting I checked my phone and saw another hundred missed calls from Alice and of course one voice mail.

'Where the hell are you? I know you came home earlier so hurry up and get home! You have 10 minutes to get home or else that Aston Martin you have parked in the garage would be no more, you hear me Mister!' she shrieked.

Crap, I'm going to get a piece of her mind when I get home I know it. Alice sounded wrathful and furious she only threatened my Aston Martin when I really, really screw up. I checked the time she called and saw it was about five minutes ago. I rushed home and made it just over 5 minutes.

"Alice what's so important that you had to threaten my Aston Mart-"I said irritatingly as I entered the house through the back door only to be stopped mid-sentence by the most beautiful face I thought I would've never saw again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good, no, maybe ? Let me know in a review! If you guys what something to happen in the story just let me know and I'll try my best to include it in the story! Anyway thanks reading and thanks again to my beta ! Bye lovelies xx**


	4. My Hero

**Hey guys! I wanted to start of with a few things:**

**1. Thank you for the reviews!**

**2. I'm grateful for your kind words it inspires me to write more!**

**3. Thank you for reading!**

**4. SM OWNS EVERYTHING**

**5. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked up the steps of the most beautiful house I've ever seen. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably as old as me! It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration

"Come on Bella," Alice called from the door.

I smiled and went up to the door and that's when it hit me, the scent from the woods that I followed. It was strong and impossible to miss. The lilac and sun perfume hit me and I was stood there shocked and wide eyed. When I got over the scent I then saw everyone standing in the big, complete living room looking at me.

"Bella this is my family. You know Jazz, Rose and Em," she confirmed. "This is my parents of all purposes Esme and Carlisle," she pointed towards a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair that reached to the middle of her back and she looked as if she was in her mid-twenties and then there was a man that stood next to her. He seemed familiar with the striking blond hair and high cheekbones. I thought about it before, where could I have seen him before? Not with the Volturi, I've never seen him there before.

Wait. It couldn't be, could it?

Dr. Cullen.

Before I could of say anything, I heard a door opened and closed and a beautiful voice of an angel spoke.

"Alice what's so important that you had to threaten my Aston Mart-"the angel spoke and then stopped dead in his track when his eyes landed on me.

By now my mind was going at least 500 miles per second! The Angel, my angel, my Edward.

It couldn't be, my green-eyed angel was here, standing in front of me with bright, topaz eyes that sparkled in the light. He stood there motionless as a statue, wide eyed with no emotion in his face but 100 different ones in his eyes. I must be hallucinating, I tried to convince myself. This couldn't be my Edward, standing in front of me. How could he be living this life? How? Millions of questions ran through my mind but I could care less about them at the moment. All I could think was my Edward was standing in front of me. He was here, with me. In this life, in this way of life. He was just as I remembered; he held a strong jawline like he always had with high cheekbones to die for and bronze-copper hair that looked as if he just got out of bed. I'm guessing it turned out like that through the countless times he ran his hand through his hair, classic Edward I remember Elizabeth getting on his case about it all the time. The only difference between the Edward in my memory and the Edward that stood in front of me was that he was pale as a piece of paper and instead of the beautiful emerald eyes; he now held shining, topaz eyes.

After about five minutes, he was standing in front of me within a second. I looked into the deep debts of his longing eyes as he did mine and saw every emotion it held, because it was a reflection of my own. He slowly held his hand up and placed it on my left cheek. His hands were the same temperature of mine as it traced the lines of my cheekbone and finally of what seemed like forever he spoke.

"Bella," he awed looking deep into my eyes with joy and happiness and love. I felt as if my heart actually had beat again, I knew if I was human it would've skipped a beat, not just one beat but two if not a few. His voice sounded just as it did while we were human all those years ago, like music to my ears, like heaven.

"Edward," I finally let out. All of this was a lot. I couldn't believe my Edward was here. Maybe it was some sick joke the Volturi was playing on me, maybe they finally found a way around my shield and found out my secrets and decide to mess with me.

Suddenly Edward's hands cradle my face and was leaning down and I realized he was about to kiss me, I didn't do anything but froze. This had to be Edward, if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to recover from this, ever. When he felt me froze he froze as well like he did when he first saw me. Then he looked deep in thought and pain and hurt flashed across his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," he choked out but continued. "I- I understand if you don't…love me, I understand if you've…,"he trailed off and paused and then continued. "if you've moved on. I did wish you to carry on. It's okay, I-"

He must be joking right now. All the thoughts of the Volturi and everything else were shoved away when I heard his spoke those words. How could he ever believe I didn't love him? It was impossible to not love the Greek God standing in front of me. But it was typical Edward to eat himself up like this, stubborn and naive Edward.

"Edward," I interrupted and looked into his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me."

After a second of no movement I pulled him to me and kissed him. I kissed him with as much passion as I can and showed him that I loved him with all I had. After a few seconds I was about to pull back when he never responded but he held me closer. He pressed his soft, perfect lips against me with love and passion. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave in to him. I opened my mouth and we went on like that for at least a minute. We pulled back when it became uncomfortable because of not breathing. I pressed my forehead to his, breathing in his intoxicating scent and we both were trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I let out. "God I missed you."

"I-" he started but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat and a series of coughs and quickly realized it was Emmett. Edward smiled and rolled his eyes and turned towards four vampires with curious and lost eyes and Dr. Cullen and Jasper with a knowing looks. I assumed that Dr. Cullen knew about me from when Edward and I were human and Jasper knew because of his gift to sense one's emotion.

"Bella, love, this is my family," he introduced. "My sisters Alice and Rosalie, my brothers Jasper and Emmett, and my parents Esme and Carlisle, you remember him don't you, from the hospital." I looked at him and smiled in adoration and nodded and he continued. "Everyone meet Isabella Swan, my fiancée."

I looked up at him in amusement that he actually remembered. "You remembered?"

"How could I ever forget?" he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"What do you mean by fiancé Edward? You've only met Bella about 5 minutes ago," Alice asked confusingly.

Edward held my hand as he led me towards the couches where the rest of vampires were seated. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were seated in the long sofa, Esme and Carlisle seated on a loveseat opposite from the one Edward and I was seated on.

"Yeah, I've never seen so much sexual tension in one room!" Emmett boomed and I looked at him in complete and utter shock and then Rosalie slapped him across the head with a big bang sound. "Ow!"

"Edward you never told us you had a fiancée," Esme spoke in a beautiful musical voice.

"No one knew," Edward stated. "When I was a little boy my family and Bella's family were very close friends. Bella's mother had died giving birth to her," he explained, looking to me asking for my permission to carry on and I simply nodded. "And since it was just her and her father, my mother would always send sweets and all kinds of treats over. She would always give it to me and tell me to go over to the Swans and give it to them. For as long as I can remember, her father use to open the door but then one day the most beautiful girl I've ever seen opened it. In that instant I knew I liked her. After a few times of sending me my mother realized that I liked Bella of course, every time she mention her my face would light up. Finally my mother gave me the encouragement I needed and I asked Bella to dinner," he paused and smiled at me.

"Took you long enough," I grinned and continued. "He was a complete gentleman and that night all we did was talk for hours and hours," some of the vampires in the room looked awed and amused.

"Yeah, after that night I knew I loved her." He said. "After two months of spending our days together, we'd sneak off some nights to a beautiful meadow, we'd just talk and just be ourselves. We finally admitted our love and it went on like that for 3 more months. That's when the influenza hit." he spoke, his voice sounded as if it was miles away. "My father died after the first wave and my mother was always by his side so she contacted it and fell ill. Before my mother died she gave me her ring and said, 'give it to the woman you love' immediately I went Bella she was with her father who had fallen ill too, they were a few corridors away from my mother and I asked her father permission and then I took her to our meadow and she was confused at first but then I got down on one knee and asked her," he smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"And of course I said yes," I smiled back at the memory.

"She did and then when we went back to the hospital, she went to her father and I went to my mother. Before I even reached the door I had a coughing fit and suddenly felt weak and sick. Carlisle was nearby and he came to my aid. Since he was my mother's doctor he was able to get me a bed beside her. I couldn't even remember when my mother died; I was out most of the time. When Bella came to visit my mother, she had no clue what happened. She came rushing in but I knew she couldn't be there. Carlisle told me the stage of my illness and I had only hours to live. I told her to go, carry on with her life," he choked out; I gave his hand a slight squeeze in encouragement to continue. "I told her it was my last wish for her to go and carry on with her life and she was devastated. I knew she didn't want to but I couldn't get her sick, I begged her but she complied, even though she was reluctant. Then when she was gone I knew she was crying, I heard it. But I couldn't remember what else happened, all I knew after that was waking up in an unfamiliar room and Carlisle was there. He explained to me about what I was and my gift when I kept answering his thoughts," he spoke. What did he mean 'answering his thoughts'? He's a mind reader?

"You're a mind reader?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered. "But I can't seem to read yours."

"Of course you can't," I chuckled. "I'm a mental shield."

He looked stunned for a moment and then looked back at Carlisle as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Remarkable," Carlisle mused thoughtfully. "How did you get changed? I don't remember there being any vampires nearby when we left."

Of course not, the Volturi are some sneaky immortals.

"It wasn't until a year after.." I trailed off. "I did what Edward wished I lived my life but it was blank and empty. The only person who ever saw me was the house maid who would cook and clean. I never did anything, I gave up on everything, from the day I thought Edward had 'died' I knew I died as well," I said as Edward pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to my temple. "A year went by and I went to the meadow. That's when I started seeing flashes, which later I realized were vampires running. It was the Volturi," I immediately felt Edward tense body next to mine, and his jaw locked in anger. I squeezed his hand. "Aro was about to drain me but then he told Alec to take away my senses so it wouldn't hurt. Then when he bit me I screamed out it pain and then he stopped and looked at me, confused. Then Elijah mentioned my specific gift. So they decided to let the venom spread. All I remember was everything turning black. And then I woke up in Italy," I concluded.

"You're the powerful shield Aro always talked about," Carlisle spoke with realization and I looked at him with confusion. How does he speak to Aro? "I use to live with them a long, long time ago," he explained to my confusion.

"Ah," I said.

"How did you find us?" Rosalie asked. "Alice saw someone but she didn't see who. How didn't you see this happening Alice?"

"Well you know how Edward is around this time," Alice replied and I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he just mouthed 'later'. "He made me promise not to look in the future and when I saw the glimpse of her, I wasn't looking it was a vision I couldn't control," she explained and then looked at me. "So how did you find us Bella?"

"Well I left Volterra and the guard a few days ago and wanted to start over. I went to the only other place I knew, Chicago," the memory of Chicago always brought a smile to my face but then all the bad memories would come back but now it didn't matter, I had my Edward again. "I started digging into my history. I found my last address and well I went to the house. There's a family living there now and an old man who's possibly in his early hundreds," I mused at the thought of the old man. "He told me about the story of Edward and I. Apparently he was a child back then and he told me about the rumors he heard about us. He even knew that we were engaged!" I said and looked at Edward with amusement.

"How did they know?" he asked confused. "The only ones who knew were our parents; it was such a short time."

"Beats me," I replied and continued on my story. "Anyway so when I left, I saw the hospital and I couldn't help myself. I went to the meadow. When I was there I caught a scent, the most remarkable, intoxicating scent I've ever smelt. I followed it and I ended up at an empty parking lot in Port Angeles. The sun was now setting so I decided to roam around a bit. I stumble upon Forks and walked around and well I didn't even know what I was doing when I bought my house, I just knew I had to, if that makes any sense," I snickered along with most of the vampires in the room. "I moved in after and then I went out for a run and I ran into some werewolves," I said and heard a growl escape Edward's lips.

"What happened? Did those fuckers hurt our Belly Bean?" Emmett asked growing angrier and angrier each moment.

"Emmett language!" Esme shrieked, I could easily tell she was definitely the mother of this family.

"Calm down Emmett, they didn't and couldn't even if they tried," I smirked. "A few young wolves lunged at me but I blocked their shots, I didn't want to hurt them. Then the Alpha, Sam, came and ordered them to stand back. He explained to me about your treaty and asked me a few questions. I answered politely and complied with the treaty, I didn't want to cause any trouble. And well the next day I went to school, met you guys. And god I'm happy I went with my gut and moved here, if I didn't I wouldn't of met all of you and found my heart again," I smiled and Edward lean down to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw," Alice cried. "AH!" she squealed.

Everyone looked at her in fright and shocked at her outburst except Edward. He just looked at her disapprovingly and said, "No Alice, I just got her back. I'm not going to let you scare her away."

"I wouldn't scare her away! Right Bella?" she defended.

"Of course not Alice, you can't possible scare me away, even if you wanted to," I assured.

"See," she screeched. "Oh my god Bella! We're going to have so much fun! We have to go shopping soon and oh my god how could I ever forget! I have to plan your wedding! Please, please, please let me!" Before I could even say anything she continued. "Oh well I'll do it anyway, you can't say no since we're practically family! We're going to best friends, omg we're going to be sisters soon!" she was literally now bouncing and Jasper had to put his arms around her shoulders to calm her down.

I just looked at her in shock. How could someone so small be so energetic, even for vampires she was worse than the freaking energizer bunny on crack! And I swear she said all it in under 10 seconds, that fast, extremely fast even for an immortal. I've never seen anything like it.

"Look what you did Alice!" Emmett accused. "She's in shock."

I quickly recover and shook my head, "Sorry, no I'm fine it's just I've never seen someone so…excited."

"Sorry," Alice muttered looking down.

"No, no it's fine I like you," I laughed and she looked up as if she was just told it was Christmas morning and time to open presents. "And I would love to go shopping with you soon."

"Yay! We can go tomorrow after school!" she appointed. "Or we can go to Paris now or we can skip school and spend the entire day in Seattle tomorrow!"

Wow she must really be into this.

"What did I get myself into," I mumbled and everyone laughed.

"I'll save you," Edward whispered to me too low for anyone around us to hear. "Alice, no can do. I just got her back I'm spending the day with her tomorrow. The whole day," he spoke louder.

"But Edward," she whined. I swear she looked like a three year old who was denied candy.

"No buts Alice," he said dismissively.

"Edward please we haven't got to do anything with her yet! You've had your entire childhood with her," Rosalie protested. I was surprised she was mostly quiet most of the time.

"No Rosalie I haven't seen the love of my existence in over 95 years! I'm spending the day with her in fact I might spend the entire week, if not month with her," he said firmed and picked me up bridal style and ran as I laughed.

"My hero," I proclaimed as he sat me down in a plain white painted room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter is EPOV! Please R&R..it's impossible to describe the feeling of knowing there's people out there who likes my writing. You words encourage me to write more! Thanks again :)**


	5. Her Hero

**So here's Chapter 5. It's short, I know! But I didn't want to repeat everything from the last chapter so here is just a summary of how Edward felt about the whole thing.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS LOADS :)**

**SM OWNS EVERYTHING! **

EPOV

_PERVIOUSLY ON EPOV_

"_Alice what's so important that you had to threaten my Aston Mart-"I said irritatingly as I entered the house through the back door only to be stopped mid-sentence by the most beautiful face I thought I would've never saw again._

Now on F & E

I stood there awe struck and took in the beautiful view in front of me. There stood in all her glory, the most beautiful women in the world, my Bella. She looked the same yet different. She had the same mahogany colored hair that flew to the middle of her back but instead of eyes the same color her eyes was a bright butterscotch yellow that shone in the light. She was much paler than I remembered, and she was VERY pale when we were human. She was beautiful just like I remembered, if not even more. How could she be standing here, in front of me? I thought she was long dead by now. I couldn't be more wrong. She was like me, a monster. Well it couldn't be so bad if an angel was what I was right? She was my love, my life, my everything and I thought I had lost her an eternity ago but there she stood in front of me.

When our eyes locked everything around me drowned out. Everyone's thoughts were suddenly gone from my head and the only thoughts in my mind were mine and mines only. Then it occurred to me, I heard nothing from her, not one though, not one word. Maybe I was hallucinating, maybe it was one of Carlisle's friend's visiting and was playing tricks on me. Well, this isn't a good one in fact I might be ripping someone's head out soon. There was no way the love of my life who I thought was long gone was standing in front of me. There's no way. To make sure, I made my way to her. She was more beautiful every step I took closer to her. I looked deep into her eyes and say every emotion I felt present in them. I lift my hand and rested it on her left cheek and I knew if she were human she would be scarlet red right now. She felt the same temperature as I was and her complexion matched mine. I stood there mesmerized by her and the fact she was real and standing in front of me. I stood there held prisoner to her captivating eyes that I felt like I could drown in.

"Bella," I whispered when I was let go of her spell. Her name felt like home to me. Saying it made me feel more alive, it's been decades since I spoke of her, it wasn't to anyone just myself.

"Edward," she spoke her beautiful bell like voice. It was just as I remembered not off one bit. When she said my name I felt a jolt of energy shot through me that felt foreign, seeing that I haven't it in 95 years.

I had to kiss her, feel her lips on mine again. I leaned down and instantly felt her froze like a statue. To say I was hurt was to say the least. From feeling love and compassion in a split second it went from that to pure heart break, pain and hurt. I felt a wave of love wash over me, probably Jasper, but it did nothing. It didn't do anything to change my mood and I knew if I was human I would actually have tears streaking down my face.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter out but went on. "I- I understand if you don't…love me, I understand if you've…,"I trailed off and paused and then continued. "if you've moved on. I did wish you to carry on. It's okay, I-"

"Edward," she interrupted, "Shut up and kiss me."

I was shocked. Did that mean she still loved me? Did it mean she still wanted me? Maybe she did love me after all and don't hate me. God she's beautiful, inside and out. The most perfect person in the world. I was in awe with everything about her while she continued to surprise me.

Then without caution she pressed her lips to mines. The kiss held so much passion and love and was the most passionate kiss I've ever felt. I was so caught up with shock that she was kissing me she almost pulled back but I wasn't having that. I pulled her as close as I can and kissed her with everything in me. I kissed her with all the emotion I felt. The kiss was spectacular, when we pulled back we were both gasping for air because it became uncomfortable without breathing for about two and a half minutes.

As we tried catching out breaths I breathed in her magnificent, enchanting scent. It was a combination of strawberries and freesia and was just the perfect scent of Bella.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," spoke. "God I missed you."

"I-," I started but was quickly interrupted by a clearing of a throat with a series of coughs, obviously someone wanted attention seeing that vampires don't need to clear their throats or cough. And that was definitely Emmett.

I shook my head and turned to my family for a proper introduction.

"Bella, love, this is my family," I said gesturing with my hand to the people standing in front of us. "My sisters Alice and Rosalie, my brothers Jasper and Emmett and my parents Esme and Carlisle, you remember him don't you, from the hospital?" I asked and she simply smiled and nodded. "Everyone meet my fiancée Isabella Swan."

"You remembered?" she gasped in amusement and shock.

How could she possible think I would ever forget? She was the one and only women to hold my heart in her hands, of course I would remember.

"How could I ever forget?" I questioned with a crooked smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'_Edward I didn't know you and Bella were engaged. I'm sorry I made you two separate.'_ Carlisle's voice was clear with sadness but I shook my head to tell him it was alright, that I didn't blame him. I truly didn't I was thankful for everything Carlisle has given me.

'_Damn Eddie boy popped the question to Belly and he just met her! I know he's fast and all but damn!' _Of course that was Emmett, slow as ever. I gave him a look as if to ask if he was serious. Apparently he was.

'_I've never seen him so happy. I'm overjoyed for you son, we never knew.' _Esme thought as caring as ever.

'_I knew it this was going to be good I just knew it! Aren't you happy you stayed Edward?' _my annoying little pixie of a sister shrieked, even in her thoughts she's always hyper.

'_Who would've thought Edward was engaged. Huh.'_

'_ .Love! Hold it together Jasper, don't break down, be a man. Don' .Down.' _Jasper chanted in his head to which I had to chuckle to.

I led Bella and I to the love seat opposite of Carlisle and Esme and we talked. We talked as a family about what happened the day she left the hospital to the day she was in the meadow and was changed by Aro. I was angry to say the least, even a bit jealous. I despised the Volturi, they wanted nothing more than to see Carlisle fail with his way of life and Aro specifically wanted to break the family apart and have Alice and I join the guard because of our gifts. Of course we declined, politely I might add. Even though Carlisle knew Aro thought he would fail with our diet he still showed respect and kindness. Carlisle was never rude, never. We talked about what she did in Italy up till the day she left and came to Chicago.

Bella explained that she had been digging into her past ever since she came and stumble across her old address. She visited and was told stories about us. I was quite shocked that there were still rumors about us, seeing that our time was almost 100 years ago. She said she visited the hospital and then went to our meadow. She told us she caught a scent, which was mine and followed it to Port Angeles. She later roamed around a bit and found Forks. Instantly she grew fond of the place and bought the first house she saw for sale.

Then she mentioned something I wish never happened. She ran into the wolves. She defended them and said they were nice enough to explain to her about our treaty and she agreed to it and wasn't hurt. Even knowing her for such a short period of time I knew everyone in the family has grown fond of her. Emmett was more protective than the rest, almost like a big brother already. I knew Bella would fit in with my family without any trouble; everyone was quite taken by her already.

Of course at the end of her story, Alice went all Alice on her. As if second nature, Alice started to talk about weddings, shopping, Paris and skipping school. I paid little attention to her up until I heard my angel mutter to herself, "what did I get myself into?'

"I'll save you," I whispered in her ear. "Alice, no can do. I just got her back I'm spending the day with her tomorrow. The whole day," I spoke louder.

"But Edward," she whined. Alice can be very manipulative when she wants but not now, I just got my love back and I won't be letting go of her anytime soon.

"No buts Alice," I said dismissively.

"Edward please we haven't got to do anything with her yet! You've had your entire childhood with her," Rosalie protested, I was a little stunned Rosalie wanted to be with Bella too because she was usually the one who wasn't a people person.

"No Rosalie I haven't seen the love of my existence in over 95 years! I'm spending the day with her in fact I might spend the entire week, if not month with her," I said decisively and picked my soon to be wife up bridal style and ran as we laughed.

"My hero," she proclaimed as I sat me down on the floor of the piano room.

In that moment I knew I was her hero, her Edward and her love.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's short but I didn't really want to repeat everything from Chapter 4 so this is just a summary of how Edward felt when he first saw Bella as a vampire! Anyway let me know what you think. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Massive thank you to those of you who reviewed and those who read.**

**Love you loads**

**Xxxx**


	6. Perfect

**Hey guys! Okay here's the next chapter! I know it took me long to update, I've been really really busy with preparing the school, volunteering, working and stuff so please please forgive me! Anyway thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Oh and guys I'm thinking about posting a new story and I was wondering if you can give me your opinion on my ideas. Leave your comment in the review box! Thanks**

**Ideas for new story:**

**1. Edward is a bad boy, Bella is the girl he can't get. Would he change his ways for her, the chief's daughter?**

**2. Edward left in New Moon without knowing Bella is pregnant. Now 100 years later Bella is back in Forks with her twins and the one person everyone least expected to help her out. Not only are they back in Forks, but so are the Cullens.**

**3. Edward is a player who gets every girl. Bella and her brother, Emmett moves to town and meets Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jazz are in a relationship. Rose and Em begin dating after a few days. Edward and Bella instantly hate each other. Would an abusive boyfriend bring them closer?**

**Anyway that's my ideas guys! Let me know what you think. I know it's not good summaries but it's just ideas I have so just let me know and I'll start writing.**

**Keep an eye out for any new stories ;)**

**Love you guys xx**

* * *

**BPOV**

The past two weeks has been _very_ eventful to say the least. I got reacquainted with the love of my existence and my reason to go on. At first when I left the Volturi I didn't know what to expect but I definitely wasn't expecting this. I didn't expect to gain family, love and most importantly, Edward. It's like one of my fantasies becoming reality.

When Edward and I saw each other for the first time in 95 years, it's hard to put into words. I've never felt so alive in my entire immortal life, ever. The first week in the United States was very eventful, like I said, but the second week was remarkable. It was just Edward and I. We talked for the entire week, informing each other about everything that we missed when we were apart.

He wanted to know everything, as did I. We talked about our early years of immortality. He mentioned that he didn't really do much, he read a lot and soon when Esme joined him and Carlisle, he left. I know he regretted it, the way he spoke said it all. He told me he left for New York and changed his diet. He said he became a '_monster'_. His words not mine; I argued against that because Edward could never be a monster, he was my Edward. He didn't even hunt the innocent, he hunt the true _monsters,_ the ones who hurt others for their own pleasure. He probably saved more lives than he took. We changed the topic soon after because I knew we would argue for forever. And trust me that wouldn't be pleasant. We moved on to when he joined Carlisle and Esme again. He told me about his time when he went to medical school to when Alice and Jasper joined the family and when Alice took his room. Apparently his room had a view to die for, according to Alice. Of course he gave in to his little sister. He even told me about when he worked at a hospital alongside Carlisle. He told me everything from the day we departed straight up to the day we reunited, everything from going to London to his first day at Forks High School.

Much like he did, I told him everything. From me going to culinary school to medical school to my missions with the Volturi guard. I was now telling him about when I decided to become a _vegetarian_.

"It was in 1935. I didn't really become friends with anyone from the guard, I mostly kept to myself because most of the guards either despised me or was too scared to talk to me. Elijah was probably the only friend I ever had. Over the years we earned each other's trust and grew on each other much like siblings. One day while on a mission in London, Elijah met Carmen," I explained when Edward interjected.

"Elijah and Carmen?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah, they're magnificent. I think they live in Alaska with another vegetarian coven," I said.

"Wow," he smiled brightly. "Elijah and Carmen along with Tanya, Irina and Kate live in Denali. They're somewhat cousins of ours. We lived with them before we came to Forks, Elijah usually doesn't talk about his time with the Volturi but he did once. He mentioned he had a best friend that was a shield; I never thought anything about it. I can't believe all these years it was you."

This is unbelievable! Elijah and Carmen were also related to the Cullens. What else can I ask for, the decision of coming to America was the best thing I've ever done in those 95 years with the Volturi.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitingly. "This is remarkable! I haven't seen or talked to Carmen and Elijah in ages!"

"Well I'm sure we can schedule a meeting for us to visit them or them to visit us," he chuckled lightly.

We laughed a bit after and then I carried on with my story. I told him about why I became a vegetarian and how I hated hurting the humans. He said he was impressed that I didn't fell off the wagon when I told him ten years later I worked at a hospital. I also told him about my time as a chef.

"How could you stand the smell of human food?" he asked with a repulsive look.

"I don't know," I snickered. "I just ignored it, I really love cooking."

He couldn't get over the fact that I actually cooked the disturbing, human food. To be honest it did smell disgusting but I liked to cook and see the reaction from the humans. They always loved it and I loved being the reason of that reaction.

We went on and on about our lives and how much had changed. As much as we loved talking 24/7 and not being interrupted we had to go back to our everyday life. Carlisle insisted that we go back to school seeing that we already missed an entire week. We haven't even seen the Cullens for that week. We were always at my house or at our meadow talking and catching up on everything we missed.

We gave in and were now sitting in the Cullens _white_ room as I like to call it. Just because we were with the others didn't mean we stopped our catching up, the others even joined in commenting now and then. Right now the topic was the 70s and we were full on debating.

"It was the lowest point in fashion history! The way they dressed was unbearable. It was so bad I couldn't go to any malls within that decade; I had to have a personal designer!" Alice cried and continued with her full on rant. "The way they dressed was a total insult to everything I know of fashion!"

"The 70s wasn't that bad," Emmett cut in. "I'm 100% with you on the whole fashion business but the music was freakin awesome."

"Awesome Emmett, really? The music was terrible, I have no idea how I survived that decade," Edward exclaimed.

"Oh come one Edward it wasn't that bad," Rose said. "Journey wasn't that bad."

"I remember when Jazzy use to rock out to Quiet Riot," Alice snickered.

With that everyone busted out laughing. I have to say I wasn't surprised. He had the whole rocker thing going.

"They were an amazing band!" he defended. "At least I grew onto new music unlike Edward here, who stuck with the oldies."

"You can never go wrong with the classics," Edward countered, while everyone agreed.

"Will you play for me?" I asked. I haven't heard him play the piano in so long but the melody would always be imprinted in my brain for the rest of eternity. Everyone around us looked at me curiously and then back at Edward.

"The piano is yours? I always thought it was decoration or something," Emmett mused. "Huh."

He nodded and got up to go sit on the bench of the piano and pulled me to sit beside him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said firmly as he looked up to me in bewildered eyes.

"Uh-oh she used the full name bro, watch out," Emmett laughed but was shut up with one stern look from Edward.

"What is it, love?" he asked with panic.

"When was the last time you played the piano?" I questioned. How could they not know he played? He was the most talented composer I've ever known and I've met Sergei Rachmaninov and Vladimir Horowitz two of the greatest pianist ever lived. They had nothing on Edward, believe me. Edward's compositions were more beautiful than Clair de Lune and much more beautiful than any other pianist work.

"The last time I played for you," he muttered and looked down at the keys.

"Edward why? You're the best pianist I've ever known. Your music is the most wonderful thing, it should be a crime for you not to play," I encouraged with a softer expression.

"I never had the inspiration without you," he looked up.

"Nonsense Edward," I said. "Play for me?"

He smiled brightly and ran his fingers across the keys and started. He played the most beautiful piece I've ever heard that was all too familiar to me. It was my lullaby. He always played it for me whenever we were near a piano; he even hummed it to me when he use to sneak up to my room at nights. I found myself lost in the music until I heard a silent sob escape someone's lips. When he was done everyone's expression was priceless. They were shocked and awed at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of practice," he spoke nervously when he looked up to face me and his family.

"Edward, no, that was beautiful," Esme proclaimed. "I've never heard such wonderful music to my ears. I can't believe you held out so much on us."

"Sorry mom," he smiled shyly and looked back at me.

"Edward that's still the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Nothing could ever change that," I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Everyone else agreed that Edward was extremely talented and even Jasper couldn't get over the fact that his brother was that talented. Carlisle even insisted that he was better than Beethoven himself, his exact words were, 'Edward, son that was amazing. Even more amazing than Beethoven himself and I've met him!'

After the night's performance, everyone retired to do their own thing. Carlisle were in his study doing some paperwork for the hospital, Esme was reading a novel, Jasper and Emmett were playing a game of chess while Alice helped Jasper cheat and Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine. Whereas Edward and I sat on the piano bench as he played all night long and I hummed and sang now and again.

Being with the Cullens felt different, I've never felt this way before with the Volturi. I felt like we were actually a family. Even knowing them for a little over a week I loved them dearly and I know I would do anything for them. At that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**Hey guys don't forget to review and tell me which idea you prefer.**

**Anyway thank you for reading :D**

**Love you all !**

**MWAAH! XX**


	7. Fighting, Bonding and Familiar Voices

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in close to month and I'm extremely sorry about that! It's just that school just started back and I have A LOT to do since I have AP classes and am in the AICE program in high school. I barely have time to write and stuff with the amount of school work I have to do. I'll try my best to update as often as I can but I can't make any promises. I hate to leave you guys like this, not knowing if I'll update soon or not but please understand I have school and as much as I love writing, school comes firsts.**

**On another note thank you everyone who reviewed and everyone who read the story! I love you guys! Just so you guys know this story has been viewed 2,000 times! I'm sooo happy about that!**

**Anyway here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After chatting and simply hanging out with the Cullens all weekend, sadly I had to go back to my house to get ready for school. Over the weekend I got to spend more time and got to know every one of the Cullens.

Friday, we all just hung out in the 'white room' and talked about our adventures and just hung around, being lazy. Saturday was the complete opposite of lazy. Alice, Rose, Esme and I had a girls' day out. We went shopping in about six different malls from NYC to LA to San Francisco to Seattle. After the 'glamorous' day of shopping, as Alice put it, I had a whole new wardrobe. One of my spare bedrooms was transferred into a massive walk in closet. Apparently Alice saw that I'll need it while we were shopping and gave the guys something to do while we were gone. Even though I hated shopping, Alice, Rose and Esme made it extremely fun!

On Sunday we all hung around the Cullens house. Carlisle had to go to Tehama for a conference and Esme went along with him for a one-day trip together. While they were out, everyone had a bit of fun with no 'parents' around. We constantly pulled pranks on each other, played truth or dare and just hung out like normal teenagers would.

It was now about 6 am so I had to go home to get dressed and Alice decided to come and help me out.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice said as she came out of her vision state.

"What is it? What did you see?" I questioned panicking.

"I know exactly what you're going to wear! Edward wouldn't be able to take his hands off you!" She giggled, smiling a bright, white smile.

I rolled my eyes at her and went to shower. After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and went to get my clothes from the closet/bedroom. When I walked in, I was horrified at the sight. Alice was practically throwing clothes everything, digging for something she can't seem to find.

"AHA!" she shouted in victory and came out with a beautiful, loose, spaghetti strap, royal blue dress with ruffles at the end and a bronze colored belt around the waist. **(PICTURE ON PROFILE!)**

**(JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW ON MY PROFILE THERE'S LOTS OF PICTURES FROM THE CARS TO THE HOUSES UP TO THE CLOTHES AND RINGS!)**

"Alice when did we get this?" I asked in complete awe. "I love it!"

"When we were in New York I saw it and it was calling your name! It's a Charlie Jade dress," she said as she spaced out for a second again, "and it would be perfect with those cute Jimmy Choo's we bought in LA!"

Alice was magic! The outfit was perfection; even I had to admit that I looked pretty sexy. It matched my skin tone perfectly and I knew it would tempt Edward because blue was his favourite colour. I smirked at the thought of teasing him all day. I can just imagine him trying to contain his gentleman like behavior when I'm done with him.

"Oh Bella, you're evil," Alice laughed. "He wouldn't know what hit him."

"Are you sure he'll like it though?" I asked self-consciously, doubting everything I knew for a second.

"Hush Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie's voice came as she entered the closet. "I hope you don't mind, I let myself in," she smiled slyly.

"Of course not, you're welcome here anytime, no matter what," I assured her and put on the pair of Jimmy Choo's Alice said would go with the outfit.

A few minutes later Alice mentioned we had to leave soon. After Alice touched my makeup up a little and her and Rose fixed theirs we made our way to the Cullens house. Alice insisted, I drove my silver 2015 Lamborghini Veneno. **(PICTURE ON PROFILE)**

"You have to drive in style, like all Cullens do," Rose winked when Alice made a point saying that I have to drive my Lamborghini.

"Yeah, plus you know you want to," Alice added smugly then continued. "And it'll be fun and it's perfect for your _grande entrata_."

I laughed, knowing that only Alice and Rose would want me to make this grand and spectacular. God knows when the last time Forks has seen a sports car was. The Cullens usually don't drive around in their favourite fast cars because it's too spectacular and as Alice put it '_grande'_. Mostly because if you drive around in a Ducati motorcycle like Jasper, a Ferrari like Emmett or an Aston Martin like Edward would like to it would cause a lot of unnecessary attention. _But,_ Alice said Carlisle won't mind this time and from the little amount of time I've known Alice, it's smart not to bet against her. She also mentioned that I should pick Edward up today because it would have everyone know we're both taken. This is smart because I don't want these hormonal teenagers drooling over my fiancée.

"Okay girls, it's time for school," I smiled as we made our way to the Cullen house.

After a short five minute drive, we were now pulling up onto the driveway towards the massive house. The girls got out and drove off to school in Rose's BMW M6 along with their mates leaving Edward and I.

I grinned and opened the passenger side door for him. He slid into the car effortlessly and pulled out of the Cullens driveway after Rose with the biggest grin on his face.

"What a lovely car, love," Edward mused. "Perfect for you."

"Glad you like it, she's my baby," I smirked slyly and he laughed a beautiful, musical laugh.

Driving to school only took us about five minutes or less because we were all going a steady 200 mph. During the entire time we drove in a comfortable silence as Edward played with my hand. About two miles before the school I slowed down to about 90 mph and kept slowing down gradually. I slowed down to about 50 mph and pulled into the school's parking lot, instantaneously all eyes were on my car as I parked next to Rose's BMW.

"Ready love?" Edward asked. I nodded and he kissed my hand as I opened the doors.

I instantly see the others grinning like no tomorrow next to Rose's M6 as Edward and I stepped out and met at the middle of the back of the car hand in hand. I smirked at all the eyes on us and even wider when I heard the whispers.

'OH MY GOD ISN'T THAT THE NEW GIRL!'

'Edward…'

'What is she doing with Edward Cullen?'

'More importantly what is _she_ doing with _him_?!'

'She's so hot.'

'Holy shit! How could she afford that car?'

There were tons of more whispers and was glad that I didn't get to hear what these teenagers were thinking. I drowned out the noises when Edward leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. After a few seconds my arms snaked around his neck and knotted on his disarray bronze hair pulling him closer to me and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me even more close to him. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust and love at the same time. For those few minutes we were in our own bubble until we heard someone cleared their trout.

"Damn Eddie didn't know you had it in you to kiss a girl like that," Emmett teased booming with evilness. Soon after his words left his mouth a quiet weep escape his lips when Rose slapped him across the head with cause all of us to laugh.

"What was that for?" Emmett cried, earning a glare from Rose. "What? It's true, I didn't. For all I knew he never kissed a girl until we met Bella. That was probably the kid's first make out session."

I looked at him stunned for a few seconds then spoke, "Emmett, he's been having make out sessions even before you were born, trust me I would know," I defended low enough for only vampires to hear and winked.

Everyone busted out laughing at the look on Em's face. He looked somewhat horrified, surprised, shocked and what was that, amusement? What would I know, Jasper was the empathy. Suddenly I noticed the parking lot was still silent from our entrance and little show because I could hear our own laughter and nothing else. I looked around to see jaws hung loose, eyes widen and people having difficulty breathing.

"Should we remind them to breath?" I whispered to Edward as I looked at a young boy who I remembered named was Eric turn pale almost blue staring at us with wide eyes.

He laughed his magical laugh and we made our way to the cafeteria with his arms hanging loosely over my shoulders. **(Picture how it was in the movie with everyone staring and Edward had his arms around her.)**

As we walked towards the cafeteria everyone seems to be brought back to reality a little when they made a path like the Red Sea when we walked by. After a few minutes in the lunch room we decided to go to our first period class. Alice, Em and I made our way to first period and took the seats we took on my first day at the back of the classroom, while Edward headed to Calculus, Rose was going to Latin and Jasper went to History.

"So Bella do I get a rematch?" Emmett asked casually, referring to the time I beat him in a wrestling match when we were out hunting once during the weekend.

"Haha Emmett, we both know I'll just kick your sorry butt again," I said smugly. Being with the Volturi for 95 years kind of came with some benefits. One of those benefits is that I was taught how to fight; I was considered the best fighter in the guard for 90 years now and counting.

"I could take you anytime, you just got lucky little sis," he smirked. Oh, Emmett. Maybe I should have a little fun with him. It would be good to keep practicing and maybe I might be able to teach him a thing or two, who knows I could make a fighter out of him. This could give me a project, if you may, to do or experiment. Either way it'll be extremely fun!

"I could take you with both my hands tied behind my back Emmett," I told him, matter of factly.

"You're on!" he boomed earning us many looks from our classmates who just entered the room.

"So what's the bet? There's going to have a storm right outside of town so this afternoon would be perfect!" Alice beamed with a knowing grin, trying to hold her giggles.

"Hm…how about if I win you have to buy me an island somewhere down Brazil so whenever the family goes Rosie and I would have our _privacy_," he proposed wiggling his eyebrows. God, Emmett can be so vulgar sometimes!

"Ew! I don't need to be thinking about that Emmett!" I hissed in disgust. "_But_ I accept your offer and if _I_ win _you_ have to buy me a house in Madrid and… a luxury yacht both of _my_ choice."

He looked at me skeptically at first but then nodded and then held out his hand. I shook his hand and Alice announced, "Okay I hereby am a witness of this bet and will see it through in all fairness."

"Be ready with your credit card Em. I'm gonna be an owner of a new yacht and island," I smirked at my bear of a brother.

"It is you who shall prepare your credit card Belly Bean! I will be the victor!" He boomed as he raced out of the room, human speed of course, just two seconds behind the bell.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Lunch went by quickly but the Cullens and Edward were hiding something from me. When I asked, not one hint was given. The only thing I got was some reassurance from Edward that it wasn't something bad.

_***Flashback***_

_I made my way towards the lunch room with Edward and got our 'food'. But I couldn't help but notice that they shared a look and Alice nodding slightly from their usual table when we first walked into the room. I thought nothing of it at the time and we made our way towards the table. After a couple seconds later Jasper, Rose and Emmett came in and joined us._

"_Eddie guess what!" Emmett roared._

_Typical Emmett, he should know better now than to ask Edward that question. I'm the only one that can ask him that question, haha._

"_My lovely fiancée is going to be a new yacht and island richer," Edward grinned. Of course he would ruin Emmett's fun, poor kid._

"_Why do you have to take the fun out of it? It's good to surprise you now and again you know, Eddie," Emmett whined, sometimes he reminds me of a five year old who's been told he can't have his favorite cookie, but what do I know? I've never been around kids._

_Rose looked at Edward in question and he nodded. 'Great' I thought. 'More silent conversations.'_

"_I'm looking forward to it!" Rose beamed and then continued to look at the disgusting food in front of her._

"_Looking forward to what?" I asked, my only chance to find out what was going on. I hope they let me in, I hate being in the dark about things._

"_Uh um…" she stuttered nervously. "I was uh talking about um…"_

"_Your fight with Emmett," Alice chipped in. I narrowed my eyes, knowing they were lying. Why would they lie? What is it they're lying about? Edward would tell me right? Is there something wrong? Is something bad going to happen?_

"_Alice," I said sternly, giving her the 'I'm not stupid' look. She looked anywhere but me which caused my suspicion to raise more. I then turned to Edward who is sitting next to me. "Edward?" I asked, hoping to get some answers._

"_Yes love?" he asked innocently, too innocent. _

"_What is it that you're not telling me?" I questioned curiously._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he chimed, his voice and eyes dripping with innocence. God, does he know what a terrible liar he is?!_

'_Fine, don't tell me,' I thought firmly. 'Just tell me if it's good or bad. Please at least tell me that! I don't know what I would do if something happen to any of you. God what if something happens to Alice or Rose?! Or Em or Jazz or Esme and Carlisle?! Oh god! What if something happens to you? Edward Anthony if something happens to you I swear to Elizabeth I would rip your arms off and bury them deep, deep in the ocean in a metal box!'_

_He looked at me stunned at first, probably still not use to me letting him into my head and my treat. After a few seconds he composed himself and answered, "Good I promise, nothing bad," he gave my hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance._

"_Okay, good," I smiled and spent the rest of lunch playing with his hand and tracing patterns, silently._

**_**End of Flashback**_**

After lunch and throughout the day, Edward and the other continue their 'silent' conversation about their secret and kept me in the dark. After lunch I ran through so many possibilities of what their secret could be. Maybe it has something to do with a vision Alice saw, or nomads passing through or maybe they're planning a surprise for Esme. After all her birthday is in a few weeks but why won't they tell me? And I'm almost positive it's a surprise. I'm trust worthy at least I like to think so. I've never spilled anyone's secret before.

Now I'm in my beloved Lamborghini driving towards the Cullens' house. After lunch, Edward or the others never spoke a word about their 'secret' and I pretended like our exchange at lunch never happened, at least on the outside I pretended. Truth be told I actually a little hurt they won't tell me what they're planning on surprising Esme with. I wanted to help out; I guess I feel kind of left out in the family thing but who am I kidding to think they actually thought of me as family. I guess I should of known better. They wouldn't want anything to do with me; they're probably only putting up with me because of Edward. After all I spent my entire immortal life with the Volturi and they don't seem to trust them so why would they trust me?

"Bella? Love what's wrong?" Edward interrupting my train of thought with his velvet like voice.

"Hm? Um Nothing," I rushed out, maybe a bit too quick.

"Bella I know that face," he accused. "It's the same face you had when I told you I didn't like you all those years ago."

"It's nothing," I managed to smile at the memory of the first time he said, 'I love you'.

It was a week after we started dating and he started to act weird on the third day since I became his girlfriend. He would space out a lot and have a longing look on his face. Then three days later I finally got sick of him being weird and I asked him if he regretted asking me to be his girlfriend. His answer of course was no, in which I asked him if he liked me and I specifically remembered him saying, 'I don't like you,' I even remembered how I felt. I was heartbroken, sad, broken and empty for that few long seconds, 'I love you.'

"Love what is it? It's about the secret isn't it?" he probed. Of course he would know what was bothering me, he knew me better than I knew myself!

When I didn't say anything he took that as a, 'yes' and sighed.

"Bella think nothing of it, it really isn't anything big. I promise you it's something good," he reassured.

We reached the long driveway towards the house, soon after Rose pulled up and parked in the garage that held most of the Cullen's vehicles.

After a few minutes of talking and messing around, Emmett decided to taunt me a little.

"So Bella, you wanna know the secret?" He smirked with an evil glint in his eyes; you could spot evilness coming from him a mile away!

"Nope," I lied easily and went back to reading one of Rosalie's car _Motor Trend_ magazine for this month.

"Bella, Bella," Jasper chanted playfully, "Lying isn't any good for you, you're reeking with curiosity!"

Everyone in the room busted into fits of laughter except Edward, who was trying very hard to stop the laughter from escaping his lips, but soon gave up and roared with laughter almost as loud as Emmett who was now rolling on the floor. I narrowed my eyes at my so called 'family' and decided it was time to release some stress and I knew just the perfect way to do that.

"Well Emmett if you're done laughing at my expense. How about we get on with that bet we made earlier?" I smirked evilly. This is the perfect way to get revenge at him for laughing at me and acquire a new yacht and island of my choice all in one!

He matched my smirk and nodded eagerly. "Follow me little sis," he instructed and the others and I followed him towards the backyard, across the river and towards the clearing.

Once we reached the clearing Rose and Jasper went to sit on the set of large rocks lining the end of the smooth cut clearing, while Alice looked up at the clouds in the sky and Edward looking at me nervously.

"You don't have to do this Bella, you can get hurt," Edward rambled on for what was probably the hundredth time.

"Chicken out now Bells?" Emmett boomed, laughing at the other side of the field across from me.

"Never in my 95 years as a vampire have I chicken out, even in my 18 years as a human I never did. I'm not about to start now," I smirked.

"Bella, please, please be careful," Edward begged and I nodded as he turned around and ran to sit with Jazz and Rose.

Emmett and I were now on opposite sides of the field with Alice in the middle as we waited for us to give us the signal to start our fight. After a few seconds she smiled.

"Okay on the count of three your match will begin," she stated. "One. Two. Three!"

Just as she said three two things happened, Alice disappeared to where the others were sitting watching Em and I intently and Emmett lunge towards me and pushed me as my shoes made trail marks on the brown forest dirt under the grass. I decided to let him have some fun so I let him throw me across the field. I twist and turned in the air and landed on my back. One he caught up with me again on the other side of the field he threw a few punches which I gracefully avoided. I started moving fast with blocking his attempts when he finally got ahold of me and flung me again across the field. I decided it was time for his fun time to be over.

Swiftly I used my speed as an advantage and got up and raced towards Emmett's big form sending him flying about 20 feet until he fit a large tree that started to fall with the amount of force that was put into my tackle and Emmett's strength in one along making sounds of thunder when we crashed together.

The other's looked at me in shock and awe except Alice who had the look of pure awe in the eyes.

I waited for Emmett to get back up as I smirked at him. He recovered seconds later and looked at me through narrow slits. We both took off towards one another and I knew he was about to jump because that was such an Emmett move so I slid under him just in time when he jumped into the air. I quickly turned around and got a lock around his neck with my wheat thin arms compared to his bands on muscles on his arm. I flipped him backwards and he landed on his back with my arms still locked around his neck.

Alice started counted to three as I kept my hold on Emmett on the floor while having him struggle but I knew he was never going to get out of this hold, no one ever has.

"..Three! Bella is the winner!" Alice announced loudly, I let go of my hold on Em and helped him up as I laughed.

"I'll let you know what house and yacht I wanted later Em," I smirked.

Suddenly Edward was in front of me, kissing me. The kiss burned with passion and lust and our lips moved in sync together. After a few seconds we broke the kiss reluctantly until I noticed a few unknown figures standing by the boulders where Rose stood. Emmett was a few feet behind Edward and I along with Jasper and Alice while they teased him about getting his ass kicked by a girl.

"So Bella once you're done kissing Eddie here. How about we discuss a rematch?" None other than Emmett yelled teasingly.

"That was the rematch Emmett," I chuckled as the others laughed while we made our way towards Rose and the five unknown figures.

"Oh come on," my hulk of a brother whined. "I had you at the beginning!"

I was about to explain to him that I was just having some fun with him until a familiar voice with a slight, almost unnoticeable Italian accent spoke, "She could of easily take you down in less than five seconds, Emmett. She was just fooling with you."

I looked in shock at the person in front of me. Someone who I thought I wouldn't see right now but soon in the future.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Most of you probably have an idea of who it might be I'm sure! Let me know who you think it is! It can be anyone from Spiderman, Superman, Thor, CHANNING TATUM! or even the evil little Volturi twins!**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies! Leave a review! :D**


End file.
